Cutter marks, scratches, pits, dents or other surface defects are very common in the manufacturing of parts. Some of the surface defects are related to the handling of the parts during the manufacturing process. Some surface defects are related to the machining process itself. For example, a manufacturing tool and/or part can shift during a machining operation, causing unintended marks or inconsistencies on the surface of the part. Some surface defects are related to manufacturing tolerances that are inherent to the machining process. In some cases, certain materials, such as soft, malleable or brittle materials, can be especially susceptible to acquiring certain types of surface defects.
One of the problems associated with surface defects relates to the manufacture of mating components of a part. In particular, surface defects can cause uneven mating surfaces of matching parts. For example, a cutter tool can create divots or channel shaped defects that are sub-flush to surrounding surfaces. These divots or channels can prevent intimate contact between mating surfaces, which in turn can lead to formation of a noticeable gap between the mating components, adversely affecting the cosmetic appearance of the part. In addition, this can lead to poor sealing and poor adhesion of the mating components, which negatively affects the reliability and functionality of the part. These defects, if not repaired, may also be carried forward and cause processing problems or failures in later manufacturing stages.